Unforgivable
by nazanessa
Summary: What did he do to make Gabriella so mad? What did he do to make Gabriella blow up? What did he do to make her so harsh? Whatever Troy did, it was completely unforgivable. Troyella Kind of - now a twoshot.
1. You Weren't The One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot.**

**Warning: This story might contain harsh words. But believe me, it's for the best. You know, to get this story all alive, whatever! Sorry if you guys hate me for this.**

**Author's Note: A very long oneshot! I might want to make it a twoshot. I don't know, what do you think? Well, hope you like it!**

Gabriella lay on her bed, sighing. She just got into a fight with her ex-boyfriend at school today. _I still can't believe he chose that bitch over me. _She was still mad at Troy for asking Jennifer to the dance instead of her. For cheating on her. For making out with Jennifer in front of her on purpose. She was his girlfriend, for God's sake! She broke up with him but he acted like he didn't care. Maybe he really didn't care. Whatever.

Gabriella was tired and sick of him. He never really showed his love for her. Well, he did, four years ago. Wow, that was a long time ago, huh? But he was changing a lot lately. It's like he's a whole new person. She gave up. She didn't know what else to do. She tried talking to him about but all he ever said was 'You're just overreacting'. Yeah, right!

She picked up her cellphone and dialed Taylor's number.

**Taylor**/_Gabriella_

"_Tay?"_

"**Oh, Gabs, I'm so sorry about your fight with..."**

"_Ugh! It's okay, Tay. I'm so over him."_

"**Wow. You're really tough, you know?"**

"_I was over him a long time ago, he didn't even care about me."_

"**You deserve a lot better than him."**

"_I know. So, about tonight's party..."_

"**What about it?"**

"_I don't have a partner, you know. I wanted to go with you but if you're going with somebody else..."_

"**No, no, no. I'm sure Chad doesn't mind. Even though he has a small brain, he still has a big heart, you know?"**

"_Yeah, he's like my big brother that I never had."_

"**Oh, I gotta go now! Bye."**

Taylor hung up. Gabriella sighed at the thought of Troy, wondering if he's going to be at the party. Of course he's gonna be there! Who wouldn't want to invite the hottest, most popular guy in school?

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a silky black gown that hugged her perfect curves. She looked stunning yet sexy. Her loose curls were sitting on her shoulders, making her look more beautiful. She heard a honk. She quickly grabbed her Gucci black purse and ran outside.

Taylor gasped at the sight in front of her. "Oh God, Gabs, you look...wow!" she said, struggling to find the perfect word that fits her best friend's look. Gabriella smiled and eyed her best friend. Taylor was wearing a knee-length gold dress with some sequins on it paired with a matching pair of gold stilettos. "You don't look so bad yourself." Gabriella complimented and got into the car.

"Hey, big bro!" she greeted. Chad smiled at her. "You look stunning, Gabs. Who do you wanna attract tonight? Troy?" he smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Please don't mention his name again, I'm in the process of forgetting he even exists! Bear with me!" she huffed. Chad chuckled and drove them to Jason's house, which was where the party was being held.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

Wolf whistles and hollers were heard when they entered the house. Troy's eyes landed on the person everyone was looking at, Gabriella Montez. He gaped as he saw her. She was beautiful. So stunning, so sexy, so...kissable.

Gabriella could feel the blue-eyed boy's stare. She ignored it and went to get some punch. She eyed the punch carefully. "Is this spiked?" she asked Sharpay, who was also her best friend and her fashion advisor. "I guess not. I drank it and nothing happened here!" she replied. Gabriella poured some into her glass and drank it.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms on around her waist. "Hey, sexy. Wanna dance?" she immediately recognized the voice. Her anger rushed over her as she heard it. She took a deep breath and struggled free from his grasp.

"You know, you shouldn't be flirting with someone else when you have a girlfriend. That's what you did to your ex-girlfriend, right? She made the right decision to break up with you. I bet she's over you right now. I mean, who wouldn't? You're an insensitive jerk who only knows how to cheat, anyways." She said calmly and walked off.

Troy looked at her and sighed. _I am so stupid! Troy Bolton, never, I repeat, never let go of a chance like that ever again!_ He thought.

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella. "Wow, Gabs, you were so brave! I can't believe you said that to him. Wait till I tell the whole school that a girl ditched _the _Troy Bolton! You should've seen his face." The blonde laughed.

Gabriella shook her head. "I made the biggest mistake ever dating him! I should've seen it coming, Shar." She sighed. Sharpay nodded. "Oh, and by the way, I love your dress! It's totally fabulous!" Sharpay shrieked. Gabriella giggled. "Well, I learnt from the best!" she exclaimed.

Sharpay smirked. "You definitely did!" she boasted and they both burst into a fit of giggles. Taylor stepped in. "Seems like you're having fun." She said. Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, it's so great to be free again! I don't have to worry about boyfriends flirting with other...sluts." she said.

Taylor nodded, understanding that she was talking about her ex-boyfriend. "You definitely got him, Gabs. He was looking at you all the time. And yes, he's still looking at you right now." Sharpay said, looking at the gorgeous blue-eyed boy, who was still staring at his stunning ex-girlfriend.

"I bet he regrets cheating on you. If I were him, I wouldn't dare letting go of a gorgeous girl like you. You're perfect! Kind, helpful, generous, beautiful...everything!" Sharpay said as Taylor nodded in agreement.

Gabriella gave her best friends a warm smile. "Hey, nobody's perfect." She said in protest. The three girls giggled. They immediately stopped when an unwanted someone walked over. Taylor and Sharpay glared at him while Gabriella looked away, trying her best to act like he never existed.

"Brie, can we talk?" he asked. Sharpay stepped in front of Gabriella. "One, her name is Gabriella. Two, she doesn't talk to assholes. And three, you don't exist in her world so obviously she didn't hear you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Troy sighed. "Come on, just one talk, and I promise I won't say a word to you ever again!" he pleaded. Taylor sneered. "You can't even keep one promise and now you want to make another one? How thoughtful." She said sarcastically.

"Brie...I mean, um...Gabriella, please?" he pleaded again. Sharpay handed her purse to Taylor. "Hold this shit for me, Tay. I'm gonna teach somebody who doesn't know what 'fuck off' means." She said, charging towards Troy. Gabriella held her back. "He's not worth it, Shar. Alright, Bolton, just one talk and you're out of my life, get it?" she said, poking his chest. He nodded.

Sharpay gasped dramatically. "Oh my God, Gabs! You touched him! Come on, Gabs, let's go to the bathroom! You're gonna get STDs that he got from the sluts he screwed!" she said dramatically. Gabriella shook her head. "It's fine. I'll wash my hands later." She said.

Sharpay looked at her. "Are you sure?" she asked curiously. Gabriella nodded. "I got some wet tissues if you want." She offered. Gabriella sighed. "No, thanks, Shar. I promise I'll wash my hands after this." She reassured. "Oh, okay." Sharpay said quietly. "Make sure you use soap!" she called when they walked off.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

Troy sat on the bench, looking at Gabriella. The moonlight glowed on her perfect gesture, making her look even more beautiful. He sighed, struggling to find a word to start with. "Brie..." he started.

"Gabriella." She corrected. "Um...Gabriella, look, I know I was a total jackass for saying those shit to you and choosing that, what did you call her again, oh yeah, air-headed slut over you." He said, trying to make eye contact.

"You weren't just a jackass. You were a stupid, self-centered, insensitive, goddamn, air-headed, dickheaded, cheating, lying, fucking..." "Okay, I get it!" he exclaimed. She huffed and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Gabriella, look at me." He said, grabbing her arm. She pulled her arm out of his grasp harshly. "There's no way I'm looking at a cheater!" she yelled. He sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know what I was thinking! If possible, I could even kill myself right now." He said.

Gabriella sneered. "Yeah, go ahead and kill yourself! Shoot yourself, slid a razor through your wrist, swallow some pills, hang yourself, jump over a bridge, whatever! It's not like I care!" She said coldly.

Ouch! The words that left her mouth stabbed him like daggers. If words could kill he would be dead by now. But he knew what he did was worse than that. "Gabriella, I lov-" "Don't!!!" she screamed. He winced.

"Don't you dare say those words to me! I hate you and your guts, Bolton, and don't you ever think that I'm going to fall back into your arms and be with you again. And what about your slut? I bet you already fucked her and now you want to search for another toy you can fuck, huh? Just get out of my life! Why don't you just die?! It'll be easier for me! I fucking hate you, Bolton! Down to the gut!" she said harshly.

He groaned and put his head in his hands. It hurts! It hurts too much! He was trying hard to fight back the tears that were desperately forcing to come out. Her words just hurt too much. He couldn't stand it. If words hurt this much, he couldn't imagine how she got through his guts, which was obviously worse than this.

"You must think I'm being really harsh now. Well, why don't you remember back what you did to me which was a million times even hurtful than this?! If this hurts, can you imagine how hurt I was when you ditched me?! When you cheated on me?! You weren't the one who cried for nights and get red eyes everyday! You weren't the one who felt like someone who just got killed in the inside! You weren't the one who felt like killing yourself! You weren't the one who was almost blind of crying everyday! I fucking loved you so much, Bolton! I loved you so much it was indescribable, I even loved you more than life itself! And what did I get?! Betrayal! Yeah, that's what I really needed!!" She screamed.

"And you're probably thinking why aren't there tears running out of my eyes right now, huh?! Because, Bolton, they dried! They dried from running out of my eyes everyday! Every fucking day, Bolton! Why?! Because I loved you so fucking much! I trusted you with all my heart! You were so sweet, so romantic! But I should've known better! It was all just a lie! Just an act! Where were your promises?! Oh, that's right, you don't have any! Your promises are all lies!" she screamed.

His head was still in his hands, tears begging to come out. "Okay, okay, I get it! I was stupid! I never should've let you go! Please, just give me another chance. I'll make the best of it!" he pleaded, his voice shaky.

She snorted and looked at him, her hands on her hips. "You seriously think I'm gonna give you another chance after what you've done? Forget it!" she spat. He sighed. "Can us at least be friends?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head. "Listen, I really don't want rivals or enemies, but I don't think I can even stand being in a room with you. I know this sounds harsh, but I think we should just forget that we even knew each other, okay?" she said, calming down a bit.

He bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. He really didn't want that, but as long as she's happy, he will be too. "Look, from now on, we don't talk with each other anymore, okay?" she said. He nodded again.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

They went back inside. People were staring at the two exes, probably wondering if they were together again. The thoughts faded as they saw the frown on Troy's face and the angry look on Gabriella's.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at them as they stepped inside. "So, are you together or what?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shook her head vigorously. "No!" she said. "Did you touch him again?! Have you washed your hands yet?! Did you get STDs?!" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"Damn it, quit with the STDs already!" Gabriella exclaimed, slightly annoyed at her best friend's curiosity. "STDs? Who are you guys talking about?" Chad said, appearing from the crowd. "Troy! He got STDs and he touched Gabriella! Seriously, you need to give that guy some advice." Sharpay said, causing Taylor bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Troy? You didn't tell me you got STDs?!" Chad said, trying to avoid himself from getting close to Troy. "What the...?! I do not have STDs!" Troy exclaimed. Sharpay snorted. "Yeah, right! Liar!" she said. Troy gave her a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-woman' look. Gabriella groaned. "Ugh! Can't you people just shut up?! Chad, send me home!" she said firmly. Chad nodded. "I'll come back here after sending her, alright?" he said. Taylor nodded.

Sharpay pointed a finger at Troy. "Did you touch her? I swear to you, if I find out that she has..." "God damn it, Sharpay, I don't have STDs!" he said angrily. Taylor groaned loudly. "Cut it out, Shar! Don't be silly! You sound stupid, you know?" she said.

Sharpay feigned hurt. "You are such a drama queen!" Taylor laughed. She looked at Troy. "So, what did she say to you?" she asked, folding her arms.

Troy looked at the floor. "She blew up. She told me to forget that we even knew each other." He said, sadness and regret evident in his voice. "I know she's harsh. She was really sweet before that _incident_. But remember, Troy, you're the one who caused all those anger." She said, before walking off. Sharpay gave him a dirty look. "Stay away from her, Bolton! I mean it! I don't want her to be sick with your...um...viruses." she warned and walked away with Taylor.

Troy looked down at the floor. If only he kept his promises. If only he hadn't cheat on her. If only he hadn't choose that slut over her. If only he didn't betray her trust towards him. He sighed, regretting all the things he did.

What he did was totally unforgivable. Completely unforgivable.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

**So? Twoshot, anybody? I can't stand it when it ends with no Troyella. But I'm not really in the mood to update, you know. But with good reviews, I might be happy to make it a twoshot. =D Sorry for bad grammars. I'm not really good at English.**

**Review please? (Puppy dog eyes with a pout)**

**And seriously, I can't help but to put on the STD...things. I can't help it, I don't know why. LOL. Please bear with me. And please don't hate me for Gabriella's harshness. I don't know why but I think Troy deserved it. He should know what she felt. I don't know but I feel so emotional right now. Well, no offence but this story is especially made for guys who cheated on their girlfriends, unless your girlfriend's a bitch. Sorry again.**


	2. Surprises and Punishments

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: It took me forever to think about this one. I can't think of a better one, my mind's getting all blank!**

It was already 5 months after the argument. Gabriella sat on her couch, unable to forget what happened 5 months ago. Why does he have to be so irresistible for a cheater? She rolled her eyes. All cheaters are irresistible, they take advantage of their good looks to get girls, duh!

She dialed her best friend's number.

**Sharpay**/_Gabriella_

"**Hey, Gabs, what's up?"**

"_Hey, Shar, I'm really bored right now. You have any juicy news, gossip queen?"_

"**You called the right person."**

"_That's why I called you, smartass! So, juicy news?"_

"**Oh, yeah. I heard there were plenty of sluts and bitches throwing themselves all over Bolton."**

"_That's a normal case, Shar. What's so juicy about it?"_

"**Surprisingly, Bolton pushed them away! He avoided and ignored every single slut! Can you believe that?! I didn't see him kissing or touching any whore for the past five months! This is absolutely big! I can't believe it!"**

"_Probably just a strategy to make me fall for him again. Who does he think he is?!"_

"**Exactly my point, Gabs. You got him wrapped around your little finger! I mean, how'd you possibly do that?!"**

"_Shar! Please, don't make me smash my cellphone. I'm sick of him, okay?"_

"**Okay, okay. I know it's so not me for telling you this, but I think he's changed. You really should give him a second chance. I can hint the guiltiness in his eyes."**

"_You mean, fake guiltiness? It's not as easy as it sounds, Shar. I'm not that hopeless, lame Gabriella anymore. I'm a whole new person now."_

"**Gabs, as much as I love this new Gabriella, I really think you should be...you know, nicer to him? You can't hold a grudge, it'll come back to you someday. What goes around comes around, right?"**

"_Wow, Shar! You actually learnt a phrase! I'm so happy for you."_

"**Gabs, I'm serious. Come on, just give the asshole a chance."**

"_No! There is no way I'm going to give that dickhead a chance. He deserves it! Remember what you said, what goes around comes around."_

"**Well, I got to go now, my mom's practically screaming for me to get off the phone. Think about it, okay? Toodles!"**

And with that, she hung up.

Gabriella sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "Should I give him a second chance?" she asked herself, then shaking her head vigorously. "No way I'm going to give that bastard a second chance." She said.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

Gabriella walked to her locker, grabbing some books when, suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around only to meet the blue-eyed boy's gaze. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want? You promised you're going to leave me alone. Oh, that's right, you were borned to break promises." She said sarcastically.

He looked down, guilt evident in his eyes. "Look, Gabriella, I know this is totally impossible for you to accept, but...will you consider giving me a second chance?" he asked hopefully.

She looked at him in disgust and snorted. "You expect me to give you a second chance, Bolton? After what you did to me? You're right, it's totally impossible!" she spat. Troy sighed. "I've changed, Gabriella, I really have. I don't go screwing girls now. I really love you." He said.

"Love me?! You've got to be kidding me. If you love me so much, Bolton, prove it! Impress me. I dare you to. But I suppose that would be impossible, am I correct? Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than talk to a...manwhore. Bye!" she said sweetly and slammed her locker shut before walking off to find Sharpay and Taylor.

Troy looked at her as she walked away and slammed his head on her locker. "I am so fucking stupid!" he yelled to himself.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

Gabriella spotted her two best friends and walked towards them. "Hey, Tay! Hey, Shar!" she greeted.

Sharpay and Taylor smiled at her. "So? Have you thought about it?" Sharpay asked eagerly. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "About what?" she said innocently. Sharpay sighed. "Gabriella, did you even listen to me last night?" she asked, a bit angry at Gabriella.

"Yes, Shar, I have." She replied firmly, avoiding eye contact with her best friends. Sharpay looked at her. "So? Have you talked to him?" she asked. Gabriella shook her head. "I don't want to give him a second chance, Shar. I just can't do it anymore. You have no idea how I felt." She exclaimed.

Taylor looked at her friend sympathetically and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Gabs." She said and turned to Sharpay. "You can't force her, Shar. It's her decision." Sharpay groaned and folded her arms across her chest.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

Gabriella heard her cellphone ringing and looked at the caller ID. _Taylor._

Taylor/_Gabriella_

"Gabriella! Hey, Miss Drama Queen just asked me to go shopping tonight. Wanna join?"

"_Oh, sure! I need more shoes, anyways."_

"Okay, we'll pick you up at 7, got it?"

"_Got it!"_

"Oh, and um...she said we have to dress up rather nicely. You know, dresses, evening gown, whatever."

"_Dresses? What is this? A beauty pageant? I thought we were just going to the mall."_

"Well, you know Sharpay. She's full of surprises."

"_Um...okay, then."_

"Bye!"

"_Bye."_

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

Gabriella heard a car honk and quickly went outside. Taylor looked at her and grinned. "Wow, you look beautiful, hun!" she said. Sharpay's jaw dropped as she saw her best friend. "Oh my God, you look fabulous, Gabs! Oh my God, this is perfect!" she squealed.

Gabriella was wearing a knee-length silver dress and a pair of black stilettos that matches her silver clutch.

Gabriella eyed her blonde friend curiously. "Perfect for what?" she asked. Sharpay and Taylor exchanged knowing glances. "Well, um...you'll see." Sharpay said, grinning. Gabriella looked at her two best friends, who were dressed casually. "I thought we were supposed to wear dresses?" she said.

Taylor and Sharpay laughed nervously. "Um...we'll get changed later, right, Tay?" Sharpay said nervously, secretly nudging Taylor. Taylor nodded a little too quickly.

Gabriella shrugged. "Okay."

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

As they reached their destination, Sharpay and Taylor sat still in the car. Gabriella looked at them weirdly. "Aren't you going to get out of the car?" she asked. Her friends were acting really weird.

They got out of the car and walked to their destination. "I thought we were going to the mall?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay grinned. "Well, we're going here first. Oh, I think I left my purse inside the car. Taylor, I need company." She said as Taylor nodded.

"You stay here, okay? We'll come back...hopefully." Taylor said, silently adding the last word. Taylor and Sharpay turned and walked away.

Gabriella huffed. "Wow, being left by your best friends in the middle of the dark. Exactly what I wanted!" she said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, you're not alone." She heard a very familiar voice that she hated so much. She turned only to meet with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. She eyed him. He was wearing a black tux. "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you wearing a tux?" she asked coldly. She realized something was wrong. She looked down at herself and gasped.

_They set me up! Ugh! I am so gonna kill those two!_

He smirked. "So, are you just going to stand there or follow me?" he asked. She glared at him. "I don't want to follow you, you jerk!" she spat.

He raised his eyebrows. "If you insist. I won't be responsible if you got raped or robbed." He said calmly and walked away. She folded her arms over her chest. "Fine, then." She huffed. When he was out of her sight, she became slightly nervous and looked around. She looked around nervously.

She hugged herself, feeling scared. "Oh God, Bolton, don't leave me!" she yelled as she ran towards the direction he just went. She finally caught him and gasped as she saw white roses and candlelights everywhere. There was a table for two in the middle. It was such a beautiful sight.

He smiled warmly at her. He walked towards her and took his hand out, hoping she would take it. She looked at his hand curiously. She fought with herself for a moment whether to take it or not. She finally decided to take it.

He brought her to the table. She stared at the candlelight on the table, feeling confused. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat. He sat on the other chair and looked at her. "Um...I still remember our anniversary, which is today..." he began nervously.

She looked down at her hands, feeling a bit nervous, yet amused that he actually remembers their anniversary. _Aw, he remembers! He's so sweet...no, wait! He's not sweet! He cheated on me!_ "Are you just doing this so that I'll fall for you again?" she asked with an attitude. He shook his head. "I'm doing this to appreciate what you've done to me. I realized I've never really did something special for you, so I decided to do this." He explained.

She sighed. "I hope you didn't waste much money on this because I'm leaving." She said, starting to stand up. His eyes widened. "No, no, no! Please stay. I don't care if I waste my money just for you. Please, just give me a chance, well, at least let me show you how I really appreciate you. And that you're special to me."

She looked at his hopeful eyes and groaned. "Fine." She muttered, sitting down. A man, who she believed to be a waiter, came and put a plate on the table for each of them. She looked at the plate. Beef steak. The waiter came back with two drinks and settled it on the table. Iced tea.

She looked at him. "I still remember you absolutely love beef steak and iced tea." He said, smiling. She smiled a bit. "Um, thanks." She said quietly. Troy sighed. "Gabriella, I remembered when you said you've always wanted a romantic candlelight dinner, with white roses and candlelights everywhere. You said it's like your dream or something." He remembered back.

She looked at him silently. She didn't know what to say. It was true, it was her dream, and it came true. She struggled to say something but failed. Suddenly, music started playing. Her head whipped at the direction where the music was coming. There was a small group playing music. **(A/N: Sorry, guys. I don't know what it's called. You know, like in 'A Cinderella Story' when they danced.) **"I also didn't forget that you wanted a romantic music playing." He said. They started eating their steaks.

When they finished eating, Troy stared at her. _She's so beautiful and sexy and...God, I'm in love! _He smiled to himself. She looked at him weirdly. "Why are you smiling to yourself?" she asked. He shook his head. "Um...nothing." he said foolishly.

He got up from his chair. He walked towards her and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled and took his hand. They danced the night away, feeling comfortable with each other. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "This is...I...I don't know what to say, Troy." She said softly.

He smiled as she called him 'Troy'. "You don't need to. Your beauty explains everything." He said calmly. She giggled. "Corny much?" she giggled again. Her voice was like music to his ears. "I missed your laugh. I even missed your voice." He said. Suddenly, she realizes what she was doing.

But she didn't push him away like she should have. She just smiled. To be honest, she missed him too. So much. She pulled away from his embrace and looked into his eyes. "Troy, if I ever give you the chance to...um...be with me again, will you promise me that you'll never ever let go of me. That you'll always stay by my side." He nodded.

She smiled. He didn't break his promise after all. Here he was, embracing her, refuse to let her go. "But you will so regret it if you ever break that promise. I'll make your life a living hell, you'll wish you were never borned!" she warned.

He chuckled. "I already felt that way when you weren't with me. You see, when that slut was all over me, I practically pushed her away." He said. She smiled. "Really?" He nodded. "I pushed her so hard, I nearly killed her. She's laying in the hospital bed now, probably dying." He said seriously.

Her eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed. He laughed. "Chill, I was just kidding." He said. She slapped his arm. He winced and rubbed his arm. "So, what are we again?" she asked flirtatiously, while snaking her arms all the way to his neck.

He pretended to think. "Hmm...Let's make this official. Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled flirtatiously. "I'd love to." She replied. He was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"No kisses for you yet." She said. His jaw dropped. "What?!" he exclaimed. "You broke my heart so you need to be punished. I'm so going to kill you." She said, smirking. "No kissing, no hugging, no stopping a guy when he tries to flirt with me, no flirting, no dates, no visit to my house. And lastly, I'm allowed to flirt with other guys. All for a whole two months!" She said, smiling sweetly.

His eyes widened. "What the...?! Two months?! Are you trying to kill me?!" he said horrified. "Something like that." She said. "And you can flirt with other guys?!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not cheating!" she said. "Oh, man..." he whined. She giggled. "Remember, Troy, two whole months!" she reminded. "It's called payback. You gotta get used to it because there will be so much more than that until I'm satisfied." She smirked. He groaned. "Aw, man!" he said.

That will totally teach the jackass not to mess with me.

Oh, well, as much as a jackass he is, I still love him no matter what.

Even though what he did was unforgivable. Hey, did I mention that I didn't even forgive him yet? I don't remember telling him that. He totally thinks I forgive him.

Oops.

......What You Did Was Unforgivable.....

**A/N: I know this sounds stupid but I'm so lazy to double-check right now. I know, lame, huh? The ending was kinda lame too! OMG! What's gotten into me? I'm so, so sorry, guys. My brain is all mixed up right now, I don't know what to think. Stupid me! Why did Gabriella give in so easily?! That was the only thing I could think of right now! Sorry if you guys are disappointed with me. But come to think of it, it was kinda romantic, you know. Aww, he remembered. LOL. I'm such a hopeless romantic. Sorry again for the lame story. And sorry for bad grammars, I'm not that good in English. I'll improve my writing. But please, do review. No harsh comments, please.**


End file.
